The present invention relates floatation devices, and more particularly to a floatation device including a yoga ball for performing yoga ball exercises while floating on a body of water.
Yoga has been practiced for thousands of years and has become an increasingly popular form of exercise. Among its many benefits, yoga can lessen chronic pain, such as lower back pain, arthritis, and headaches. Yoga may also lower blood pressure and reduce insomnia. Physical benefits of yoga include increased flexibility and increased muscle strength and tone.
Among the many forms of yoga, paddle board yoga is a variation of stand up paddleboarding, combined with yoga. Yoga poses are performed on a paddle board and the like while floating on water. Since the platform is unstable, the core muscle must be engaged for better balance. The entire midsection must be strengthened to maintain balance on the floating board.